


Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.

by PoisonQuinn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Historical, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonQuinn/pseuds/PoisonQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;<br/>Where never sprung water or rain ever fell,<br/>And she shall be a true lover of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings readers,greetings my fair ladies and my charming gentlemen(maybe?I'm not sure how many gents are reading this...actually I'm not sure if anyone is going to read this...female,male or non-binary...),greetings to everyone that decided to read this "work" of mine!  
> I wasn't going to post it untill it was finished...but patience is not one of my virtues so here it is!It will be posted on "chapters",I'll try to update every Friday and when it's finished I'm going to post it as an oneshot.(I have already finished some "chapters" but I'm not going to post all of them at once so that you have something to read while I'm writing the story)
> 
> Things you might want to know or consider to make your reading experience more enjoyable(and maybe excuse me if I make a mistake):  
> ~I love easter eggs and symbolisms...(I also love pizza and peanutbutter but that has nothing to do with it :P)so I might have you google some things in the end of each chapter,things that you might know or that you might not know...or things that you were unaware of.Also some of the things you will find might be relevant to what will happen next.  
> ~Please be patient, if you don't understand something you probably will, later on the chapter or the next one,remeber,it's going to be an oneshot in the end.  
> ~English is not my native language but I'm doing my best.  
> ~I I love history,I studied history...but unftortunately I'm not a historian,to compose and write this it took great effort and time,I studied and searched about the things I'm writing about but I am no expert so please excuse any mistakes.One of the reasons I'm doing this is because I see it as a challenge to improve myself.I mainly write high fantasy and writing something like that,something that required more detailed research is something I wanted to do for a long time.
> 
> Sorry for the long intro.Consider this a prologue...  
> And don't worry that was because it was the first chapter,next time it will be shorter.I promise.

Our story begins like many others, the only difference is…it doesn’t end…

It was a summer night of July, the dawn was close. The sunlight was slowly replacing the darkness that was covering Bretstein, revealing the horrible things that the black of the night was trying to hide. After a while the sun was shining and had taken the place of the moon. The citizens of the village were up and busy, each one with his one work… 

It is the year 1941 and the doctors and nurses of the auxiliary concentration camp of Bretstein had been extremely busy with the arrival of the new prisoners. The staff responsible for them was very limited, a logical thing, if we consider the fact that they were deemed less than animals and if we keep in mind their numbers, the last thing someone should expect was for the German research institute for nourishment and rations to send more people to look after them. So despite the fact that 170 prisoners had just arrived the numbers of the people in charge of them remained unchanged, this in turn resulted in several attempts of the prisoners to escape.  
“Good morning Your Highness!”shouted a tall, young, brown-haired man at the tiny girl that was sleeping on the floor, she was short, around her twenties and she had beautiful blond hair .When he saw no response from the girl, the man now angrier than before kicked her on the ribs, the girl finally woke up grasping for her breath and holding her ribs trying to hide her pain.”I said…good morning!”The man was ready to kick the girl again when a pale hand grabbed him from his shoulder and held him behind.

“What do you want…Fräulein Karnstein?” The man’s voice was full of disgust.  
“Oh, I want nothing, but the doctor…and the higher ups need this woman, unharmed…Willie…”The woman smirked.  
“One of these days Mircalla…”The man hissed. He spat were the girl was lying and walked away cursing and murmuring, obviously irritated by the nurse that decided to interrupt his “fun”. “Mother will find out about you protecting this…animal…if you want a pet why don’t find a dog instead?!!?”He shouted.  
“I’ll hold my breath…”she said monotonously and as soon as the man was gone she gave her hand to the prisoner.”That brainless beast…and I’m more of a cat person. Are you all right?”

The girl looked the nurse full of doubt.”Don’t worry cupcake, I don’t bite…well…not always” said the nurse and smirked at the prisoner. The girl looked puzzled. She grabbed her hand hesitantly and stood up, still holding her ribs.

“Thank you.”The small woman looked at the nurse in disbelief, and awe…  
She was beautiful, more than any other woman she had ever seen. She looked young maybe around 25, she had dark hair, a colour between black and brown. And her skin was white, her eyes were a deep brown so mysterious and beautiful.

“You know, me too, I’m not a morning person, but try to wake up early…”  
The younger woman nodded to show she agreed and as soon as the dark haired woman turned her back she fell to her knees and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to google:  
> Scarborough fair(though I believe that most of you already know that)  
> The meaning of the plants and flowers on the title,try typing "parsley symbolism" for example,sometimes the word "meaning" doesn't work,they have many meanings so I would suggest looking at several articles.  
> The location of Mauthausen and Bretstein( I think you will like that)  
> The rain's meaning.Wait!Where did the rain come from?(check the verse I wrote in the summary)
> 
> I know,I know...ain't nobody got time for dat...  
> But please try and google them.  
> You might find the articles and meanings you were looking for and you might not find them,in any case I will probably post them in the end.


End file.
